


delusions of grandeur?

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Dark Harry Hart, Dark Merlin (Kingsman), How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rentboy Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Eggsy called the number on the back of the medal, but he has no idea how crazy his life will become now he met Harry Hart.





	delusions of grandeur?

He took Eggsy somewhere more private; he took him back to his home the young man’s eyes widen as he looks at the large home. He bites his lip and turned to the man driving “You, not just any old posh wanker are you?” Harry laughed at him and smiled as he turned towards the garages.   
“I don’t like to use my title it makes me sound snobbish.” Harry chuckled as Eggsy frowned at him. Once the car parked up alongside other expensive cars one of which the omega swears isn’t even available on the market yet, did something dawn on the young man he sighed and looked down into his hands?   
“W-What do I have to?” 

The alpha turned off the engine and leaned back in the seat as he looked at the pretty boy “What do you mean?” He asked, there the flicker of a smirk to his lips and Eggsy spotted it he was always good at reading microexpressions it’s why Dean always took him to poker games and dodgy meetings.   
“Come on I call some number on the back of a medal and sprout off a secret password? Then the thing I know I’m being bailed out of deep shit so what favour do I have to do? Come to think of it my dad wasn’t just a friend was he?” Harry’s smirk grew as he reached across and wiped his finger over the busted lip catching the trickle of blood as the day-old wound opens again.   
“I will answer all your questions in time; no would you like to come inside something to eat and a good cold beer sounds alright with you?” He asked Eggsy frowned…that did sound god…heweights his options up and nodded. 

They both walked inside Harry hanging his jacket up and umbrella as he walked down the hallway “So what are you some kind of Lord?” Eggsy asked “Or mob boss with delusions of grandeur?” Harry laughed again and put his hand on the small of the young man’s back as he took him into a large drawing room where a man with a bald head stood.   
“Your back about time, ah I see you brought the pup with you.” The man said in a Scottish accent, Eggsy frowned at being called a pup but said nothing as the man looked him up and down.   
“I did, he is amusing asked if I was a mob boss with delusions of grandeur, could you imagine?” Harry said as open a wooden panel in the wall to reveal a fridge stock with white wines, Champaign and beers.   
“So what is it are you a Lord or a mob boss?” Harry smiled as he hands the young man a cold beer bottle.   
“Both.” The two men said to him, Eggsy eyes widen in shock as he held the bottle of beer in his hand as he looked between the two.  
“Sit down Eggsy, Merlin can order us Chinese tonight enough for the three of us while I talk to the pup.” Again Eggsy frown at being called a pup and wondered what the hell he got himself into.

He sits down and sips his beer just trying to calm himself as he looks up at the man “Am I in deeper shit than I was before?” He asked as he frowned at the bottle  
“It depends on how you look at it?” Eggsy looked up at him “I’m sure you guessed that I and Merlin are mated alphas.” He could smelt it the moment Harry showed up at the police station.   
“Yes, I’ve noticed.” He tells him  
“Good, then it will be easier to explain. I am willing to help you out keep your mum and sister safe from Dean and his goons if...”  
“Let me guess be yours and your mate’s bed bunny?” He asked  
“Yes.” Eggsy shouldn’t have been surprised but he was this man wasn’t going to hide anything from him he was just going to lay everything out...oh god…he thought. “I promised your father to take care of you and I haven’t done my job.”  
“So what fucking me is your way of making up for it?” He asked, Harr, leaned back and hummed as he tilted his head. “If I say no then what?” He asked  
“Nothing I will return you home.” 

Eggsy frowned as he looked down at his drink he knew if he goes back home Dean will kill him after the stunt he pulled. “I can’t go home.” He whispered Harry, nodded as he walked over to Eggsy and knelt down in front of him.   
“I know, you’re safe here,” Harry tells him as he places a hand on the omega’s knee.  
“As long as I let you and Merlin have your way with me right?” He whispered, Harry, smiled and then knelt up and hooked his fingers under the omega’s chin and got him to look up at him.   
“Think about it, you will never have to see Dean, never have to worry about sending out onto the streets, and your mother and sister will be looked after.” He reached up and cupped his face.   
“So will be a kept whore.”   
“Our kept whore.”


End file.
